In The Depth of The Sea
by Matcha Bars
Summary: Di kedalaman laut malam yang dingin dan gelap, Mingyu melepas kerinduannya bersama seseorang, yang telah membuatnya merasakan patah hati yang begitu hebat. Pair of Meanie ( Mingyu x Wonwoo ) GS for Wonwoo.


Sebuah fanfiction pendek yang terinspirasi dari mv rv "one of these nights" yang dihubung-hubungkan dengan tragedi kapal sewol.

Recommended back song : rv - one of these nights dan rv - rose scent breeze

Aku nulisnya sambil dengerin lagu itu, sih. Mungkin feelnya bisa lebih dapet, kalau dibaca sambil dengerin dua lagu itu :3

Enjoy~

-IN THE DEPTH OF THE SEA-

Mingyu berdiri di atas tebing. Di tengah gelapnya malam yang mencekam. Diselimuti dinginnya udara yang menusuk ke tulang. Mingyu tak peduli, meskipun hanya memakai selembar kaos dan celana jeans.

Angin malam bertiup, menyentuh wajahnya. Melambaikan rambutnya. Namun, tidak cukup kuat untuk sampai menggoyahkan dirinya.

Mingyu maju selangkah lagi, semakin dekat ke bibir tebing.

Air matanya jatuh, menyusul serpihan batu tebing yang terlepas. Jatuh ke dalam laut. Menimbulkan suara menggema di kesunyian malam.

Hatinya sudah hancur, tak tertolongkan lagi. Itu adalah tetesan terakhir yang jatuh dari matanya. Ia sudah lelah menangis. Sudah terlalu lama bersedih, di dalam kisah patah hati yang hebat.

Ia akan menjadi seperti batu itu juga. Sebentar lagi, sampai seluruh keraguannya menguap. Sampai seluruh kerinduan yang ia punya mendesak keraguannya.

Mingyu melangkah satu kali lagi. Kali ini tangannya terlentang, dan matanya terpejam. Kerinduannya telah meluap, hingga dadanya menjadi sesak. Ini terlalu berat. Ia tidak akan sanggup menanggungnya sendirian.

Satu langkah lagi, dan kakinya sudah tidak lagi menapak. Tubuh Mingyu melayang mengikuti gravitasi yang menariknya. Ia menikmati setiap tarikan yang membuat kepalanya pening. Dadanya sesak, mencoba meraup oksigen di antara udara yang menekannya.

Hingga dinginnya air laut mulai menyentuhnya, dalam sebuah dentuman yang kuat. Kepalanya semakin pening, dan dadanya semakin sesak, namun tidak ada keinginan untuk menyembuhkannya.

Mingyu menikmati arus yang menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Napasnya sudah benar-benar habis. Mungkin ini adalah gelembung terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia yakin dirinya sudah mati. Tubuhnya sudah membeku. Jantungnya bahkan sudah berhenti berdetak, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Orang-orang sudah terlelap di dalam selimut yang hangat. Tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menolongnya.

Atau mungkin tidak. Mingyu dapat merasakan udara yang dialirkan melalui mulutnya. Udara yang begitu hangat, mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menghidupkan kembali fungsi jantungnya. Mengembalikan kekuatannya untuk kembali membuka mata.

Mingyu mengerjap. Matanya terasa perih akibat air laut. Pandangannya pun menjadi kabur. Ia menyipitkan matanya, memperjelas sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya.

Seorang perempuan. Melayang di dalam laut dingin seperti dirinya, dengan gaun putih dan rambut hitam panjang yang bergerak mengikuti irama arus yang tenang. Wajahnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang dalam beberapa malam ini selalu muncul di setiap Mingyu bermimpi.

Perempuan itu menarik tangan kiri Mingyu, mengajaknya menelusuri laut malam lebih dalam lagi. Ia menarik tangan Mingyu yang satunya lagi, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Memutarkan tubuhya dengan satu tangan Mingyu, seperti sedang berdansa.

Ya, mengajak Mingyu berdansa. Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

 _Just for a minute._

Setelah berputar, Mingyu biasanya akan memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

Benar begitu, Mingyu. Malam masih panjang. Kita bisa menikmatinya dengan berdansa hingga kita kelelahan.

 _Stay for a minute._

Mingyu mendorong pinggang perempuan itu, dan membuatnya kembali berputar. Ia meletakkan satu tangan perempuan itu di bahunya, menggenggam tangan yang satunya, serta memegangi pinggangnya.

Mereka berdansa, mengikuti gerakan arus sebagai tempo yang mengatur gerakannya. Sebuah gerakan dansa yang begitu lembut, yang sangat disukai Mingyu, maupun perempuan di depannya.

Perempuan itu melepaskan pegangannya pada Mingyu, lantas menarik wajah Mingyu mendekat. Menempelkan bibirnya. Kembali mengalirkan udara ke tubuh Mingyu yang mulai mendingin.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lagi. Ia menarik tangan Mingyu, mengajaknya menelusuri laut malam jauh lebih dalam lagi. Menuju dasar laut yang semakin gelap dan dingin.

Mereka berhenti, tepat di depan bangkai kapal yang rusak. Mingyu memgangi kepalanya yang pening akibat melihat bangkai kapal yang tidak asing baginya. Namun, dalam keadaan yang lebih baik.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Mingyu, tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Mingyu lebih erat lagi. Ia mengajak Mingyu berenang, masuk ke dalam bangkai kapal itu. Menelusuri setiap sudut kapal, tanpa terkecuali.

Kepala Mingyu semakin pening. Di setiap ruangan yang mereka masuki, Mingyu dapat melihat adegan-adegan yang terjadi. Diperankan oleh orang-orang transparan berwarna abu-abu.

Mingyu mendongak, pada speaker yang memberi peringatan bahwa kapal telah menubruk sesuatu. Kapal berguncang. Seketika, orang-orang berlarian dan berteriak. Menubruk dirinya dan perempuan tadi, namun menembus.

Perempuan itu menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang berlarian panik, dalam kondisi transparan dan berwarna abu-abu. Perempuan itu terjatuh. Menangis meminta tolong, namun justru terinjak-injak.

Mingyu ingin menolongnya, namun diri perempuan itu yang lain, masih berenang menarik dirinya menjauh.

Air menerobos masuk, memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela. Bayangan perempuan itu diam saja di tempatnya. Tertelungkup, tidak bergerak. Hingga air memenuhi kapal, dan menenggelamkannya.

Air mata Mingyu menetes, namun cepat menghilang tersapu arus laut. Sakitnya patah hati kembali memenuhi dadanya. Rasa kesal dan menyesal, karena tidak dapat menolong perempuannya, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah kamar. Ia kemudian mendapati perempuan itu sedang berjongkok di depan lemari kecil di samping kasur. Masih menggenggam tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mencari-cari sesuatu di laci lemari. Sejak kapan ia sudah berada di dalam kamar, Mingyu tidak menyadarinya.

Perempuan itu berdiri dan berbalik menghadapnya. Ia mengalungkan sebuah liontin yang ditemukannya, ke leher Mingyu. Mingyu hanya dapat melihat sekilas liontin yang dikalungkan kepadanya, karena derik berikutnya, perempuan itu kembali menariknya dan membawanya keluar melalui kaca jendela kamar yang rusak.

Mereka melayang di luar bangkai kapal. Perempuan itu menatap Mingyu dengan mata yang sedih, meskipun dirinya sedang tersenyum. Lama sekali.

 _Just for a minute._

Ia mengusap wajah Mingyu dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia senang, wajah yang dirindukannya itu masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali cekungan hitam di bawah mata dan pipi yang semakin tirus. Membuktikan betapa hancurnya Mingyu tanpa dirinya.

 _Stay for a minute._

Perempuan itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mingyu. Menempelkan bibirnya, dan mengalirkan udara disana. Ia berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir.

Namun, Mingyu tidak mau ini menjadi yang terakhir. Ia menarik pinggang perempuan itu dan mendekapnya. Tidak akan sanggup jika harus berjauhan dengan sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Perempuan itu mendorong dada Mingyu menjauh. Ia kembali tersenyum, sebelum mencium dahi Mingyu. Ia berjanji, kali ini benar-benar adalah yang terakhir.

Perempuan itu melepaskan genggaman Mingyu pada pinggangnya, membiarkan Mingyu melayang ke permukaan, meninggalkan dirinya.

Mingyu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia masih ingin lebih lama lagi disini. Kalau bisa, tidak pernah pergi dari sini. Ia menggenggam tangan perempuan itu kuat, namun percuma. Genggamannya terlepas, dan ia terus melayang, sementara perempuannya masih di dasar sana. Tersenyum dan melambai, seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Jika tidak bisa Mingyu yang berada disini, mengapa tidak perempuannya saja yang ikut bersamanya?

Namun, tidak. Perempuannya sudah tenang disini, sementara Mingyu masih harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Waktu Mingyu masih panjang. Perempuannya tidak boleh merenggut waktunya dengan egois.

.

.

"Mingyu! Mingyu! Buka matamu!" Mingyu merasakan wajahnya ditampar berkali-kali. "Mingyu, bangunlah! Kumohon..."

Kemudian ia mendengar isakan tangis seorang wanita. Eomma?

Mingyu terbatuk-batuk, mengeluarkan air yang memenuhi dadanya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya, dan memperjelas pandangannya.

"Syukurlah, Mingyu!" Wanita yang dikenal Mingyu sebagai eommanya itu memeluk dirinya sambil menangis. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dan menangkupkan wajah anaknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Mingyu diam saja. Ia memeriksa lehernya, dan mendapati liontin berwarna emas tergantung di lehernya. Ia membuka liontion itu. Di sebelah kirinya ada tulisan KMG ? JWW, sementara di kanannya ada sebuah foto dirinya bersama perempuan cantik yang tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Perempuan yang mengajaknya menelusuri laut, semalam suntuk.

Air mata Mingyu menetes. Wonwoo sungguhan ada untuknya semalam. Wonwoo yang menyelamatkannya. Ia pasti tidak memperbolehkan Mingyu menyusul dirinya.

Dasar bodoh.

Mingyu tidak dapat menghentikan tangisannya yang semakin hebat. Rasa kesal dan menyesal, karena tidak dapat menolong perempuannya, kembali merasuki diri Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan hidup setelah ini.

.

.

 _"Oppa, berhentilah berwajah seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa pergi berlibur dengan tenang, jika wajahmu terus saja seperti itu."_

 _"Aku ini khawatir, tahu! Lebih baik kau tidak usah pergi saja, ya. Perasaanku aneh begini."_

 _"Jangan berlebihan! Aku kan pergi bersama teman-temanku, mereka pasti akan menjagaku. Dan, lihat! Aku membawa liontin ini, untuk mengobati rinduku ketika jauh darimu."_

 _"Aku yang rindu padamu bagaimana? Kau akan membiarkanku mati karena rindu?"_

 _"Hahaha... tidak. Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu, jadi kau tidak perlu mati karena rindu."_

 _"Awas ya, kalau sampai berbohong."_

 _"Tidak akan. Ah! Kapalnya sudah mau berangkat! Aku pergi dulu ya, oppa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

 _"Eoh, kau juga, Wonwoo-ya."_

-END-

Review juseyoo :3


End file.
